Je ferai tout pour tu soit saine et sauve dans mes bras
by Elsa.of.Anderelle
Summary: Correction: maintenant histoire longue, fini le OS il y a des gens qui aiment le couple fictif de Elsa et Anna (Reine des neiges/Frozen). Se situe après le film. Elsa et anna ne sont pas sœurs mais ont toutefois été élevées ensemble. Très romantique et rated m ;) (pas vraiment un résumé mais le contenue n'est qu'un essaie!) BONNE LECTURE
1. Chapter 1

L'amour que Elsa a pour Anna ne cesse de grandir et Anna sait qu'un rien suffirait pour qu'elle soient ensemble. Dans cette fanfiction, Elsa et Anna ne sont pas soeurs mais elles ont toute fois été élevée pratiquement de la sorte. Le père d'Anna était le meilleur conseillé du roi D'Arendelle. L'histoire prend place à la suite du film, rated M parce qu'on est jamais trop prudent ;) N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, c'Est la meilleure façon pour que plus de gens apprécie le résultat!

Je ne possède pas Frozen, tristment...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Anna Pov**:

Elsa travaille encore et toujours aussi tard dans la bibliothèque royale. Elle passe la majeure partie de ses journées à se préoccuper du confort des habitants. Je devrait aller la voir, mais quelle excuse employer pour la déranger ... Du thé! oui voilà je lui apporte du thé je sais qu'elle apprécie beaucoup les choses qui sont calmes comme le thé.

Je décide donc de passer à la cuisine pour demander deux tasses de thé bien chaudes et remonte à l'étage pour rejoindre la reine dans la bibliothèque silencieuse. Je prend une grande respiration et frappe doucement à la porte pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je sais, je parle d'elle comme on parle d'un petit animal fragile et toujours inapprivoisé, mais c'est ce que j'ai compris depuis qu'elle est enfin revenue, il faut procéder par étape pour réparer l'idée horrible de ses parents...

**Pov narrateur omniscient**

Elsa: Entrez?

Anna: Elsa? elle ouvre la porte en présentant les tasses de thé. Je t'ai apporté du thé.. tu en veux?

Elsa: oui, certainement, tu veux t'asseoir? Je peux... prendre une pause je crois.

Anna prend place aux côtés d'Elsa en lui donnant une tasse que celle ci prend immédiatement pour la porter à ses lèvres pour refroidir le breuvage en soufflant dessus.

Anna: Alors, tu compte aller te coucher pas vrai? Ordre de conseillère tu as besoin de sommeil! Elle sourit tendrement à sa souveraine.

Elsa: tu as raison bien que je préfèrerais ne pas avoir de cernes si creux sous les yeux pour être en mesure de te mentir, tant de travail, si peu de temps. Heureusement que tu sois la pas uniquement pour moi mais pour le bien d'Arendelle je crois. Elsa lui rend son sourire et bois un peu de son thé.

Anna: Je crois en notre équipe d'enfer pour remettre le royaume sur pied moi aussi. Le thé n'est pas trop chaud?

Elsa: Anna haha, j'ai eu peine à ne pas le congeler en soufflant dessus.

Anna: oh c'est vrai, ou avais-je la tête! hahaha. Ses joues rougissent discrètement dû à sa bévue.

Elsa: Alors, dis-moi, comment se porte ce cher Kristoph? il y a un moment que je ne le vois plus au château.

Anna regarde sa tasse et soupire.

Anna: c'Est normal en quelques sortes... nous avons rompu. Enfin, je veux dire...

Elsa: Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer tu sais, si vous avez rompu, je n'ai pas le droit de vous juger, vous êtes deux grandes personnes et je te connais en particulier ce qui me laisse croire que tout est pour le mieux. tu es une personne attentionnée qui pense rarement à elle-même, tu mérite tout autant d'être heureuse Anna.

Anna lève les yeux vers la blonde, touchée par la douceur de ses mots.

Anna: Alors pourquoi je suis encore seule... crois tu qu'il y ait une possibilité que je rêve de quelqu'un qui n'existe pas simplement parce que je vois tout toujours en rose?

Elsa pose sa tasse sur la table de travail puis prend les mains de son interlocutrice pour avoir sa pleine attention.

Elsa: Cette personne existe, je le sais. Dit-elle en croisant le regard d'Anna.

Anna: Et moi qui croyais que j'aurais à te soutenir dans ta tâche se soir...

Elsa: écoute, si tu veux, je ferme mes livres pour la soirée et on discute?  
Anna: Tu es reine, je ne peux pas te demander ça Elsa.. même si en même temps un peu de compagnie ne peut que me faire du bien.

**POV Elsa**

Je ferme mes livres de comptes et prend ma tasse avec moi en lui faisant signe de me suivre, question d'être plus confortable que sur des chaises de bibliothèque veilles et sans rembourrure.

**POV Narrateur omniscient**

Elsa: J'apprécie énormément ta compagnie et je ne crois pas que ce soit la première fois que je t'en fais mention!

Anna:eumm non en effet, mais tu sais, je ne me lasse de l'entendre hihihi, tout comme on ne peut jamais au grand jamais avoir trop de chocolat.

Elsa: Je ne peux qu'être en total accord avec toi pour le chocolat.

Anna: Je fini toujours par avoir raison tu vois, c'est bien pour ça que je suis ta conseillère, enfin? je pense haha, je ne crois pas être la meilleure tacticienne en quoi que ce soit mais j'aime pouvoir aider.

Elsa lui sourit, considérant Anna comme particulièrement adorable tout en marchant à ses côtés jusqu'à la chambre de la souveraine ou elle peut enfin détacher ses longs cheveux pâles comme la neige mais qui reflètent quelques peu cette douce blondeur qui lui est si caractéristique. Anna ne pouvait que se sentir particulière maintenant qu'elles étaient à nouveau si proches l'une de l'autre.

Elsa: Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais, je me souviens qu'i peine quelques jours tu t'amusais à parcourir le contenu de ma garde robe. Je dois dire que toute cette vie me fait bien plaisir, je ne suis pas spontanée comme toi.

Anna: Non, tu es en effet réservée mais c'est ce qui fait ton charme. Enfin je ..je .. je veux dire.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux rougit aux termes qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche.

Elsa: mon charme? mhmm Si les gens pouvaient voir en moi ce que toi tu vois, je ne crois pas que je passerais le plus claire de mon temps seule.

Anna leva les yeux vers Elsa qui lui souriait chaleureusement avec la tête légèrement inclinée sur la droite comme si elle attendait une réaction particulière de sa part. Anna s'approcha pour lui faire un câlin, elle connait bien les expressions de la reine et à quels moments elle lui autorise à lui faire un câlin en particulier. Elsa lui rend rapidement le câlin et en profite pour discrètement respirer l'odeur des doux cheveux qui caresse son visage.

Anna: Dis moi, serait-il inapproprié si je te demandais de pouvoir dormir avec toi se soir? Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas, je ne dis pas ça...

Elsa: C'est d'accord Anna, enfin si cela peut me faire pardonner 13 ans de portes closes qui étaient bien malgré moi...

Anna: Je comprend maintenant, personne ne peut t'en vouloir quand tu n'y était pour rien Elsa.

* * *

Alors voici un début pour voir si le Elsanna a des adeptes en français! Vous comprendrez que ce n'est qu'une mise en bouche et que si vous demandez une suite, je poursuivrai! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voici donc la suite de notre petite histoire entamée, en espérant que cela vous plaise autant que la petite mise en bouche. On m'a posé la question à savoir quel serait ma fréquence d'écriture, la réponse: environ à chaque semaine à moins de demandes trop fortes :) bonne lecture! J'ai eu ce que j'attendais alors voici la seconde partie.

* * *

Les deux jeunes femmes ayant terminé leur thé alaires ce préparer pour la nuit, Elsa gardais tout de même une certaine nervosité au fait de réalisé le souhait d'Anna, bien qu'elles l'ai fait de nombreuse fois lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes, il y a tout de même eu 13 ans et une "dispute" qui séparaient les derniers moment de tendresse qu'elles avaient partager...

**POV Elsa**

Je dois juste faire confiance à Anna, la dernière fois que j'ai essayé de lutter contre la situation, cela ne s'est clairement pas bien dérouler. À quelque part au fond de moi, je suis plus qu'heureuse qu'elle me le demande, je dois garder ma concentration sur ça. Je sourie intérieurement en pensant au fait que lorsqu'elle dort profondément elle passe toujours un bras autour de ma taille pour me serre contre elle. Installées de cette façon je m'endors avec le parfum de ses doux cheveux carotte qui lui donne un air espiègle. Même si je ne veux pas l'admettre, elle est probablement la seule personne avec qui je me sens en pleine confiance et en même temps, complètement en terrain nouveau. Rien n'est à son épreuve... tout comme les chattons aventureux qui explore le monde en fait. Hahaha, surtout quand elle boude.

Je termine à l'instant de me préparer, enfilant mes vêtements de nuits, puis j'attends Anna qui arrive quelques minutes après, elle aussi dans sa tenue de nuit qui découpe parfaitement ses formes. Elle est devenue une femme splendide, je suis bien heureuse d'être revenue au près d'elle.

**POV narrateur omniscient**

Après avoir discuté quelques minutes, elles finirent par se mettre au lit. Anna entourant la taille d'Elsa ferma doucement les yeux pour se laisser emporter par le sommeil. Elsa, elle, en profita pour regarder la jeune femme qui se reposait dans ses bras comme si rien ne s'était passé, tout en tentant de ne pas être trop froide pour celle ci, puis sombra elle également.

** Le lendemain matin**

Anna se réveilla la première, baillant encore endormie un bon matin à Elsa qui ouvrait à peine les yeux.

Anna: Ça m'avais beaucoup manqué tout ça. Je dois dire qu'il y a longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi bien dormi.

Elsa: mhmmmm

Anna: ahhh son altesse est toujours endormie dans ce cas ...

Anna embrassa le front de la reine doucement, celle ci rougis légèrement.

Elsa: Aucune chaleur n'a été en mesure de me faire rougir, aucune... exceptée la tienne on dirait bien.

Anna rougie à sont tour en souriant timidement.

Elsa: J'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui , il va donc falloir que je me prépare, mais par contre se soir si tu me rejoins à la bibliothèque, je trouverai bien un petit instant pour discuter?

Anna: d'accord, de toute manière, j'ai quelques affaires dont je dois m'occuper prioritairement alors enfin... a ce soir?

Anna se leva du lit pour regagner sa chambre et se préparer.

De toute la journée Elsa rencontra des conseillés, planifia des réformes, se prononça sur la nouvelle rue qui se doit d'être construite, pris connaissance des requêtes des habitants d'Arendelle, Analysé la situation des approvisionnements en nourriture pour le peuple et rencontré quelques habitants pour mieux comprendre leur position sur les décisions qu'elle doit prendre. Pendant tout ce temps, Anna elle de son côté travaillait aux soumissions de projet qu'elle devait faire en tant que première conseillère. À aucun moment de la journée les deux jeunes femmes n'ont cessé de penser à la nuit qui avait marqué le début d'une nouvelle aire entre elles.

Elsa n'avait, quant à elle, jamais ressentit ce genre de chose pour quelqu'un. Elle se dit que comme il semble que ces sentiments ne soient pas convenables, il serait mieux de les garder personnel. Malgré ses propres indications, durant le déjeuné, elle n'avait pas oublier le frison qui avait parcouru son corps plus tôt ce matin.

* * *

Je sais je sais, plus cours et en retard mais mieux vaut tard que jamais non? avec les examens ça devient difficile ahaha


End file.
